


Kinks...

by Spoon_Killer97



Series: Malec One Shots [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Chocolate, Dirty Talk, Food Kink, Food Sex, Gags, Ice Cream, Kink, Licking, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Magic, Sex and Chocolate, Smut, Strawberries, Teasing, Top Magnus Bane, sploshing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon_Killer97/pseuds/Spoon_Killer97
Summary: Magnus and Alec tried some sploshing with ice cream, chocolate and strawberries.





	Kinks...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's been a loooong time, I know. Uni kicked me in the ass. Anyway, I finally have time to translate the last of my Spanish shots (which doesn't mean that they are over. It means that from now on, when I post them in Spanish I'll post them in English at the same time). 
> 
> I wrote this in collaboration with another fic writer and she's a honey, so she let me translate it. Hope you like it!

Alec was between his boyfriend's legs. One of his hands on his left knee, causing him to rest his foot on the bed to have more access. His tongue, teeth, mouth, running along that thigh just now covered in chocolate; enjoying Magnus’ moans, silenced by the gag, when he touched those sensitive places he knew perfectly.

He smiled, against the now clean skin, when his other hand stopped caressing Magnus' hip and, on purpose, brushed his already too-hard cock. He left one last bite and a kiss on the left thigh before going to the right.

Just a few minutes ago he had received Magnus with a blindfold and a gag, he had stripped him slowly, and then tied him to the headboard of the bed. He had caressed, gently, his legs, smearing that hot chocolate, enjoying Magnus’ gasps when he felt it; those who now, while using only his mouth to clean it, and his hands to caress his member with a torturous slowness, had become moans and spasms when unable to see, move or speak freely.

He stopped the movement of his hands, earning a growl from Magnus, when there was no more chocolate there.

He climbed over Magnus' body; he was also naked, they both moaned, Magnus tried to make fiction between both of their members, but Alec stopped him when he got what he wanted.

The ice cream tub.

He stopped his movements with one hand, holding his hip firmly, and with the other he opened the tub. He took out several balls of ice cream, strawberry, and dropped them, enjoying the hiss of Magnus when he felt the different substance, with another temperature, on his abdomen and chest.

He spread it, rubbing, bristling, that caramel skin he loved so much. Magnus writhed under his body, pulled his tied hands. And growled, growled rather than moaned, when Alec licked at his chest and took one of his nipples in his mouth, only to tease him and then continue to clean, savoring, the ice cream that was beginning to melt in those perfect abs...

When he was completely clean, as clean as he could, Alec removed the gag from the warlock’s mouth and spoke at last:

“Magnus, I wat to test your self-control.”

“More?” Magnus asked, with a hoarse but funny voice.

“You didn’t liked it?” Alec asked back with feigned innocence, but real doubt behind it.

“Of course it did, you stupid Nephilim.” He rolled his hips in a way that made Alec moan. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“Well, then.” Desire was barely letting Alec talk and act. “I’m going to free one of your hands, I want to try something… Don’t move…”

He released and massaged one of his hands, as he said, and then left that arm spread out on the mattress.

He smiled, taking the last bowl, grabbed a strawberry and bit it, taking the other half to Magnus' lips, to delineate them with the fruit, and then approaching to kiss and taste...

“Don’t move the hand.” Said hand was letting out little blue sparks from hold so much.

He couldn’t hold back any longer. And so, Alexander Lightwood would know what was good.

When they broke the kiss, there was only a trace of strawberry left on their lips.

“You want more?” asked Alec with that hoarse voice.

“ _Yes_ ,” answered Magnus with a deep voice too. “But now on you, I want to taste the sweet on each part of your body.”

Alec shuddered with pleasure and took off the blindfold from his boyfriend’s eyes. Magnus blinked several times to adjust to the light, his catlike eyes shone with desire as he stared at Alec. Then the Hunter untied the other hand.

The warlock suddenly took his body and in a swift movement turned them around, laying Alec on the bed. Light sparks of magic still came from his hands, there was a layer of sweat covering their bodies, in addition to the sticky one that adorned Magnus's.

“I’m going to blindfold you too,” the warlock whispered against his lover’s lips. “I want you to only feel. My mouth, my lips over your skin while I savor every inch of your delicious skin.”

While saying this, he kissed Alec's lips, his jaw, his neck, until he reached his ear. Alec moaned arching slightly as he searched for some friction.

Magnus pushed their hips together, and as he moved them very slowly, he tied the blindfold over Alec's eyes. Then he kissed his lips and put near their bodies the ice cream bowl, the strawberries, the chocolate -heated again by his magic magic- and the lube.

When they broke the kiss, Alec tried to make the movements of Magnus's hips go faster, but the warlock stopped him.

“I’m not going to tie you, Alexander,” he said and the way he purred his name, made the Hunter bite his lip to hold back a moan. “But I’m going to test your self control too. I don’t want you to move your hands or touch me. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes,” Alec breathed out making Magnus smile.

He adjusted Alec's legs so they were in the same position he, himself, had before, his knees bent and his feet on the bed. Magnus took one of the juiciest strawberries and placed it between his lips. Then he sinked his teeth in it, not enough to break it, but to let its juice escape. Then he put it on Alec's skin; he moved the strawberry with a delicate slowness from his navel to his mouth, going through the entire middle path of his body.

Alec shuddered when he felt the delicate skin of the strawberry and how it was leaving a delicious trail of juice. When Magnus was on his lips, he touched them lightly with the tip so that his lover could open them. When he did, Magnus put the strawberry in and released it.

“Don’t bite it,” he warned Alec. “I want you to keep it between your lips until I say you can eat it, okay?”

Alec nodded slightly as he shivered. Something inside him told him that he wouldn't be able to fulfill Magnus's demand, it was too much; but his logic was not right at that moment. The only thing he could do was feel, he couldn’t even see. He could only lean on his senses, try to anticipate Magnus's next movement and then feel a current of pleasure when he didn’t expect what he was doing.

Magnus began to lick the strawberry juice that was left, making pleased sounds while Alec gasped with each touch. When he finished he sat down again between his boyfriend's legs and took the chocolate. He watched as Alec tried to sharpen his listening to decipher what the warlock was doing.

Magnus bit his lip and let out a sigh to regain his composure and be able to continue. The vision of Alec, at his mercy, with one hand buried in the bed holding a handful of sheets, and with all the provocation that the Nephilim had also done to himself, were for losing control.

He dropped some of the warm chocolate on his boyfriend’s belly and one of his nipples, Alec shuddered. Then Magnus took the ice cream and put a spoonful on the other nipple making the Hunter let out a hiss of pleasure silenced by the strawberry.

He left the two substances there for a second, until Alec's body stirred searching for his tongue. The contrast between the cold and the heat in such a sensitive part of his body was driving him crazy. When he finally felt Magnus's mouth on his body, he couldn’t help but moan and arch from the bed.

A few moments later, Magnus sucked on the nipple of the ice cream after having cleaned the chocolate nipple, to mix the flavors. There Alec couldn’t contain himself anymore, he buried his teeth in the strawberry forcefully before letting out a moan from the back of his throat.

Both were very turned on at that point, their bodies trembled, every hair of their bodies was bristling with delicious attention. Magnus stopped and looked at Alec.

“Such a bad boy, I told you not to bite it,” he said grabbing the other half of the fruit and eating it himself.

“I can’t hold back anymore,” Alec gasped. “I need you now, please.”

Magnus smiled, at least Alec had complied in not moving his hands, even if they were buried in the sheets with a force that could tear them apart and it made his knuckles go white. The truth was that the warlock didn’t want to postpone it anymore neither, their cocks leaked and were red by the lust.

He took the lube and began to prepare Alec diligently, without further teasing. One finger, two and then three, had Alec was moaning obscenely over and over again.

When he touched his weak spot Alec begged him to continue at last, so Magnus pulled out his fingers and bent down to kiss him.

“Continue with what?” he asked against his lips.

“You… You already know with what, Magnus,” he answered with a hoarse voice.

“Yes, but I want you to say it,” the warlock whispered as he started rubbing their erections together again. He saw Alec blushing even more, but this time because of embarrassment; but the Nephilim shook his head.

“What do you want?” Magnus asked again, grinding harder. “ _Say it._ ”

“Fuck me,” Alec moaned taking Magnus’s face between his hands and leaning in to kiss his neck. “Fuck me. Hard, Magnus. With everything you have.”

It was Magnus's turn to shudder in ecstasy and let out a loud moan. Alec was still embarrassed but desire won; he always managed to surprise the warlock, giving more than what is expected of him.

Magnus stopped moving to accommodate his member in Alec's entrance as he slowly began to enter him. Alec wrapped his legs around him and pushed him to make Magnus penetrate him faster.

When the warlock was completely inside his boyfriend, both released a pleased gasp.

“Take the blindfold off,” Alec said. “I want to see you, babe.”

Magnus complied before kissing Alec. Between kisses and gasps, he started thrusting inside the Hunter. They were both moaning, and since they were both so turned on, there didn’t pass much time before they felt the familiar pull in their belly.

“I’m- I’m so close, Magnus. _Harder_ ,” Alec moaned burying his fingers in his boyfriend’s back.

Magnus moaned as well and increased his movements. After a few more thrusts and a final kiss to Alec, the orgasm reached the warlock with a huge force. He arched his back moaning "Alexander" as his magic came out of his uncontrolled body and he came deep inside his boyfriend.

Feeling Magnus’s liquid inside of him and his magic making vibrate every cell of his body, was what Alec needed to unleash his orgasm. He closed his eyes tighter and tightened the grip of his arms and legs around his lover as he came over their stomachs with a deep moan.

When they finally recovered, Magnus fell exhausted over Alec as they both tried to catch their breaths.

“Please ask me to explore your kinks more often,” Alec told him between breaths.

Magnus let out a choked laugh.

“Well, I think it actually became a kink for both of us,” he answered. After a pause he looked at Alec. “But one day we’ll have to try one of yours.”

Alec smiled taking a strand of his hair from Magnus’s forehead, before nodding. After some moments, the warlock pulled out of him and with a snap of his fingers, cleaned them both.

“I love you, Alexander,” he said before giving him a chaste kiss.

“And I love you, Magnus,” the Nephilim answered with a smile before they both went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one is kinky too. Is it just me or it's hotter in here? ;)


End file.
